What A Switcheroo, Charlie Brown!
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: This Halloween, Linus and Charlie Brown switch places as Linus prepares to go trick-or-treating, while Charlie Brown waits out in the pumpkin patch! Which friend will have the best night? Charlie Brown x Marcie hints
1. Charlie Brown's Idea

After a while, I figured since it's Halloween, I need to do a Halloween story! And after asking around, this story turned out to be the winner, so, here we go with a brand new Peanuts story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Once again, autumn had arrived in the nice little sleepy town where Charlie Brown and his friends lived. As the next leaf of the season was falling, a beagle was carrying a rake and raking it up towards a huge pile of leaves that have already been raked. Satisfied with his work, the beagle known as Snoopy threw the rake aside as he looked up towards a nest and gave the 'OK' sign.

The yellow bird known as Woodstock peeked out and grinned before ducking back in his nest. After a small diving board appeared from the nest, Woodstock walked on the board, taking a deep breath, as if he were taking part in the big games held by the Greeks. After two small jumps, Woodstock then dived off as he did many assorted poses... before landing down on the pile of leaves, messing a few of them up, but not by much.

Woodstock then popped out of the leaf pile as he looked towards Snoopy, who held a neutral face, as if he was disappointe... before the beagle smiled, holding up a '10'. Woodstock laughed as Snoopy started to climb up a real diving board that he had custom ordered as he began to make his jumps. Woodstock stood back as Snoopy jumped off the diving board, doing a somersault and landed on the pile of leaves, scattering them everywhere. Snoopy then got up and did a pose as Woodstock applauded. As Snoopy was taking his bows, he couldn't help but notice that his owner and friend, Charlie Brown, was heading back to his house, followed by his best friend, Linus Van Pelt, who seemed to be holding flyers.

"I just don't understand it, Charlie Brown." Linus said in disappointment. "Every year, I try to convince everyone that the Great Pumpkin is coming, and every year, they rebuff me. Every year, I invite someone to go with me to the pumpkin patch, and every year, that person is met with disappointment and complains that I waste their time!"

"And every year, you end up disappointed because the Great Pumpkin never rises from the pumpkin patch..." Charlie Brown sighed. "Linus, I don't want to be negative, but as your friend, I have to side with Lucy and the others and tell you that the Great Pumpkin just does not exist. He never did."

Linus gave a big frown as he said, "No, he's real, Charlie Brown! I am certain of that!"

"I'm telling you th- look, where did you even HEAR of this Great Pumpkin mythos anyway?" Charlie Brown asked.

Linus gave a grin as he pulled Charlie Brown into the house. "I'm glad you asked!"

"Good grief." Charlie Brown muttered as Linus pulled out some paper and pencils as he began to explain everything by drawing everything.

"It all started when I was six and I got my first comic book. Naturally, it was a light hearted fun comic book, about a boy going out on adventures, and in the first book I read, it happened to be the first Halloween issue, where the boy sat in the pumpkin patch, waiting for the Great Pumpkin. That story inspired me so much that I had to get him here myself!" Linus said. "And after four Halloweens of missing out on the Great Pumpkin, this year will be my year!"

"Has it been five Halloweens you believed in the Great Pumpkin?" Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Honestly, I feel it's been a little longer than that..."

Linus gave a glare towards Charlie Brown as the boy sighed, "Look, the comic you read, you do know that maybe this was a fantasy comic, right? The things that happened in the comic weren't real."

"Maybe not the fantasy stuff, but the Great Pumpkin is very real!" Linus said with a confident smirk.

Charlie Brown could only respond by shaking his head. "Linus, why don't you just try trick-or-treating like everyone else? At least you get something rather than nothing."

"No way, Charlie Brown. Going out in ridiculous costumes and knocking around other people's doors asking for candy is just plain silly!" Linus frowned.

"So is going around the days before and trying to talk about the Great Pumpkin to people, and you do it anyway." Charlie Brown pointed out.

Linus opened his mouth to argue... before pausing. "You know, I never really thought about it that way..."

The red and black striped shirt wearing boy then sat down to think as Charlie Brown said, "Don't you get tired of sitting in the pumpkin patch every Halloween, only to be disappointed when the Great Pumpkin never comes?"

"Well, I'm sure it's probably because he hasn't risen from the pumpkin patch yet!" Linus smiled. "And... and..."

Linus's smiled wilted. "Will it be the same this year, I wonder? Will I have to face disappointment again? Oh, Charlie Brown, I don't want to be disappointed! While you guys get a lot of candy, I just sit around that pumpkin patch, hoping for the Great Pumpkin to arrive! You guys have it easy!"

"Not exa-" Charlie Brown started... then paused as he began to think of the times he went trick-or-treating, only to get rocks in his bag every year due to bad costumes. He paused as he got an idea. "Hey, Linus. Why don't we switch places and positions this Halloween? I can wait out in the pumpkin patch for you and you can go trick-or-treating in my place!"

Linus shook his head in surprise. "Are you sure, Charlie Brown? I mean, you said you don't believe in the Great Pumpkin."

"Who knows? Maybe the approach was wrong." Charlie Brown smiled. "That's why maybe if a different face shows up, maybe there's a chance the Great Pumpkin will rise from the patch. Meanwhile, you can experience what trick-or-treating is like! What do you say, Linus?"

Linus paused to think... then smiled as he shook Charlie Brown's hand. "You're a genius, Charlie Brown! I guess maybe I better look up costume ideas now! I'm heading home right now!"

And with that, Linus gave the flyers to Charlie Brown before running out the door as the bald kid gave a warm smile... before he heard the voice of his sister.

"I just overheard, you're the one waiting for the Great Pumpkin this year?" Sally asked in disbelief. "I can't believe you're just going along with this!"

"I am... besides, I need a break from the trick-or-treat madness... I just don't want to get more rocks." Charlie Brown sighed as he walked off.

"My sweet babboo, trick-or-treating? My big brother, going to the pumpkin patch? What kind of topsy turvy world is this?" Sally asked as she ran over to the phone and started to call up the first person she could think of to tell everyone the news.

* * *

And the first chapter has been completed! How did you guys like it? There will be more to come, so do NOT miss out on the wonders! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. A Meeting of Two Minds

Moving forward, we're going straight to the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't long before the news of Linus and Charlie Brown switching places for one Halloween had spread like wildfire, amongst friends, acquaintances and even those who have often passed by Linus every Halloween waiting in that pumpkin patch. And the answer was always the same when they heard about the recent events.

"I don't believe it!" Lucy Van Pelt said in shock as Linus was busy writing down a letter. "You're going trick-or-treating and Charlie Brown's waiting outside for your so-called Great Pumpkin? I swear, you're delusional!"

"I like to call it optimism." Linus said as he finished writing the letter. "There we go."

"What are you even writing, anyway?" Lucy said, peeking over her first little brother's shoulder.

"To the Great Pumpkin, who else?" Linus said to Lucy, as if Lucy had just asked a dumb question. "Just because I'm not waiting for him at the pumpkin patch doesn't mean I still can't write letters, right?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she shook her head and walked off. "Typical. The one night where my first little brother finally has common sense to trick-or-treat, and he STILL writes to a pumpkin that's not real."

Linus pretended not to hear what Lucy said as he looked over the letter one more time.

 _"Dear Great Pumpkin,_

 _I know that every year you don't come to my pumpkin patch, and every year I always wait for you. Unfortunately, this year, a friend of mine and I have decided to switch places, so I will not be waiting for you at the pumpkin patch this year... but I know that my friend Charlie Brown will. So, while I'm busy trick-or-treating, my friend will be waiting for you to rise out of the pumpkin patch to give toys to all the good boys and girls of the world. But I would like to say one thing... I want you to make a believer out of Charlie Brown. I know he means well in his intentions, but I know you're real. If you can just make him a believer, well, then that'll be good enough for me. Again, I'm sorry I won't be able to go to the pumpkin patch, if you rise out of the patch, but next year, I'll be sure to firmly stand there like never before!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Linus Van Pelt."_

"That should do it." Linus said as he put the letter in an envelope and pasted a stamp on it as he wrote down the mailing addresses. With a nod of confidence, he picked up the envelope as he took a deep breath. "First things first... finding a great costume..."

* * *

About a few minutes later, Linus was walking with the letter in his hand, intending to stop at the first mailbox he came across on the way. As he turned the street corner, he noticed a certain black haired girl in a red shirt and red shorts wearing glasses coming along.

"Good afternoon, Linus." Marcie said with a nod as she noticed a letter. "Writing to the Great Grape again, I see?"

Linus gave a groan as he shook his head. "Pumpkin, Marcie. Great Pumpkin."

"What you said." Marcie said as she looked slightly embarrassed. "I suppose you're going to be waiting for him again. I'd love to wait with you again, but I don't want to risk my parents deprogramming me again..."

"Oh, I'm not waiting at the pumpkin patch this year. Didn't you know? Charlie Brown's going to be waiting in the pumpkin patch for me this year." Linus explained as Marcie's eyes widened behind her glasses.

"Charles is waiting for the Great Pumpkin? Well, what are you doing this year?" Marcie said in confusion.

"Well, I'm going to finally try trick-or-treating for the first time, and see what all the hubbub is about." Linus explained as he gave a slight frown. "The only trouble I think I'm going to have with this is finding the perfect costume. I just don't know who I can go as..."

Marcie paused to think as she was slowly getting an idea. "You could go as the Great Grape."

Linus shook his head at Marcie and frowned at her. "Now that's just ridiculous. Because, first, you mean "Great Pumpkin", and second, why would I dress up as the Great Pumpkin? I think dressing up as him would be blasphemy! Even he wouldn't approve!"

Marcie gave a look of disappointment. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I apologize."

"Well, it's still a week before Halloween, so I have a lot of ideas to choose from." Linus said as he looked at the letter. "Of course, I just hope I can figure out the perfect costume before anything else happens..."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to think it over..." Marcie said as she opened her hand. "I'll tell you what. Why don't I mail this for you? I'm on my way to Peppermint Patty's house anyway and there's a mailbox on the way."

"Could you do that?" Linus smiled as he handed Marcie the letter. "Thank you so much! It takes a little weight off my shoulders."

"I'm just happy to help." Marcie said as she started to go off. "Good luck with the trick-or-treating this year."

"Thank you!" Linus called as Marcie turned the corner. Linus took a deep breath as he said to himself, "Well, that's one thing taken care of... now for the other thing... costumes, costumes, costumes... who can I go as..."

* * *

Marcie watched Linus passing by the dark corner she hid in as she gave a sigh of relief. Looks like Linus was too deep in thought at the moment to even notice her. But still, Marcie looked pretty surprised in what she was hearing... Charlie Brown waiting at the pumpkin patch, for the Great Gr- Pumpkin? It was something unheard of, she didn't think Charlie Brown actually believed in the Great Pumpkin.

Still, she shuddered at the times she remembered waiting out in the pumpkin patch with Linus that one Halloween. She felt that it was forever ago that she had recently done it. Of course, she knew that the Great Pumpkin wasn't real, but she wanted to go along with it anyway. Regardless, she was curious to know what was in the letter. She knew it wasn't right to peek into someone's mail... but since the Great Gra- Pumpkin wasn't real, there would be no harm, right?

And so, she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that Linus wrote as she quickly read it. When she finished, Marcie's heart skipped a beat as she gave a warm smile.

"That's so sweet of Linus, wanting to help out a friend and get him to believe..." Marcie smiled... before sighing. "Too bad Linus will be disappointed when Charlie Brown tells him the Great Pumpkin didn't show up..."

All of a sudden, a light shined inside Marcie's eyes as her brain was forming a plan. "And yet... and yet I wonder..."

* * *

Outside her home, Peppermint Patty was tapping her foot impatiently as she saw Marcie running towards her. "Well, it's about time you showed up..."

"Sir, do you think we can make a pumpkin dress my size?" Marcie said nonchalantly.

Peppermint Patty blinked a few times as she said, "What?"

"I'll explain when we get in. Do we have any sewing materials?" Marcie said as she opened the door and walked inside.

Peppermint Patty blinked twice before following Marcie in. "Sheesh, what a strange girl."

* * *

The second chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Halloween Costume Montage

And now, for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, inside the Brown household, Charlie Brown was sitting in a beanbag chair watching a Western on TV when Sally approached him with a pencil and paper in hand.

"Well, big brother, everyone has by now heard EVERYTHING about you and Linus switching places this Halloween, and they say you're crazy and off the deep end if you are waiting out there for the Great Pumpkin." Sally pointed out. "Even Snoopy is pointing and laughing at you as he passes you by."

At that moment, Snoopy entered in the house, wearing an attorney's hat and carrying a briefcase as he walked past the Browns on his way to the kitchen. He stopped short and pointed at Charlie Brown, starting to laugh like a maniac before going off.

"Well, that's Snoopy for you." Charlie Brown said. "He always laughs and points at me when I screw something up. Besides, I know there's no Great Pumpkin."

"Then why did you agree to go along with it?" Sally asked angrily.

Charlie Brown sighed as he said, "Like I explained before, I wanted a break from trick-or-treating for once. Every year, I put on a bad costume, and every year at trick-or-treat, I always get rocks. Not rock candy, just rocks."

Sally's eyes widened as she looked down in shame. "I guess I can see why you don't want to participate in trick-or-treat this year, but come on, surely all the people in our neighborhood don't think your costumes are that bad."

"I dressed up as a ghost with multiple eye holes cut up one Halloween. Believe me, these costumes are that bad." Charlie Brown frowned. "And besides, basically, I'm doing myself a favor by having Linus go in my place! And when I sit on that pumpkin patch, I'm just going to sit down and have myself a quiet night."

"Big brother..." Sally said in sympathy.

"I made up my mind, Sally. A break from Halloween is all I want, and a break from Halloween is what I'm going to be getting, and there's no way you'll change my mind!" Charlie Brown said as he turned towards the TV. "Now, if we're all done here..."

Sally could only silently nod as she walked away from her big brother, before looking back. Quickly, but surely, she picked up the phone and called a number. After waiting for a moment, Sally heard someone pick up. "Hello, Peppermint Patty? What are you and Marcie doing this Halloween? Because I kind of need your help... yes, it DOES relate to my brother."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Van Pelt household, Linus was sitting at the table as he gathered around a lot of pictures of movie monsters and celebrities as he started to ponder and ponder. Lucy came over and peered over his shoulder as she gave a cough, getting Linus's attention. "Got any idea what you want to be?"

"I narrowed down a few choices, but I'm not sure how or where I'm going to go with this...?" Linus said, pounding his head a bit.

Lucy gave a smirk as she gathered the pictures. "Well, you know what we're going to need when we get to the costume store?"

"Oh no..." Linus groaned, as if realizing what was about to come next.

"A Halloween makeover montage!" Lucy announced as Linus held his head in annoyance.

* * *

Over at the costume store, near the dressing rooms, Lucy was standing nearby as she was holding a notepad and thinking like a judge for a model show... before Linus came out in the first costume. Linus was wearing a brown furry costume with fangs, almost like a wolf.

Linus frowned as he said, "I look nothing at all like a werewolf."

"Oooh, should I give you a doggy biscuit?" Lucy smirked.

Linus just glared at his big sister, not amused.

* * *

Linus came out wearing all black, with fangs and a cape as he pulled out a pose.

Lucy stuck out her tongue and gave a thumbs down as Linus stared in astonishment.

"But I would make a great Dracula!" Linus pointed out.

"Great? Er, no." Lucy shook her head.

* * *

Linus then came out, feeling so embarrassed at the pink bunny suit he was wearing as Lucy was starting to snicker. "Oh sure, laugh it up!"

"Oh, wait, wait!" Lucy smiled as she pulled out Linus's reading glasses and put them on his head, then backed away as she snickered. "You'd make a good impersonation of that one kid from that Christmas movie that keeps airing too many times!"

"How that movie became a classic is BEYOND my understanding." Linus angrily mumbled.

* * *

Linus came out next wearing a black robe and holding a scythe, looking as menacing as possible.

Lucy paused as she examined the suit... before shaking her head.

"WHAT?" Linus yelled.

"Hey, you look more like some guy I would push around to do my chores for me!" Lucy crossed her arms.

"I can't believe this!" Linus complained. "All right, if this next suit I try on doesn't try, I'm just going to forget the bet!"

Lucy then spotted something nearby as the sound of yodeling came from the speakers. A sadistic grin came on her face as she looked at Linus, who looked a bit unnerved upon seeing what costume Lucy was looking at. He then quickly said, "That's it, I'm not going!"

"Oh, you're going, especially in THAT!" Lucy said as she grabbed the costume.

Linus chuckled nervously as he was about to run, but Lucy quickly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to the dressing room, then threw the costume towards Linus as she said, "And don't bother coming out until I see you in that outfit!"

From behind the door, Linus could only give a groan...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally and Snoopy had just arrived at Peppermint Patty's house as Peppermint Patty answered the door as she gave a nod. "Sally, Snoop, good to see you guys. Marcie has been very busy all day in terms of planning."

"Planning for what?" Sally asked.

"In terms of Chuck and the pumpkin patch. Call me crazy, but I think Marcie may have a huge crush on ol' Chuck!" Peppermint Patty scratched his head.

Snoopy and Sally rolled their eyes as Sally said, "Well, duh. Obviously."

Peppermint Patty raised an eyebrow in confusion before shaking her head. "Anyway, Marcie says that you two are very crucial in her plans. She wants some help on some dress she's making. Sally. how good are you at sewing?"

"Well, my mother has taught me a little bit, and I can easily say tha-" Sally started before Peppermint Patty nodded.

"Okay, okay, you're in. Just meet up with Marcie and she'll explain more." Peppermint Patty said as Sally went over towards the direction her brown haired friend pointed. Peppermint Patty then turned to Snoopy as she asked, "Marcie wanted to know... how good are you at making music? Marcie said something about opening up with a number or something."

Snoopy grinned as he ran off for a moment before returning with a sheet and paper before making some music notes. Snoopy then sang the notes as Peppermint Patty nodded. "Great! You and I are a music team, Snoopy! We need to make a perfect song for Marcie's big entrance, whatever that means..."

Snoopy smiled as he led Peppermint Patty over to a nice little piano as the two sat down. Peppermint Patty nodded as she turned to Snoopy. "You write the lyrics and music, I'll play the music?"

Snoopy nodded as he started to write down the music as Peppermint Patty practiced playing the piano as she looked over at the calendar. "I'm just wondering if this'll all be worth it when Halloween night comes..."

* * *

And the third chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Next chapter, we'll be going straight to Halloween night! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Charlie Brown's Shock of a Lifetime

We are going to get started now, with the next chapter in this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, Halloween night had finally come and around 6 PM, Charlie Brown was walking out, with a few comic books and some food in hand as he took a deep breath. He was about ready to take a break. As he was on his way to the pumpkin patch, Charlie Brown heard the voice of his friend.

"Charlie Brown! Wait up!"

The bald boy turned to see Linus, Lucy and Rerun approaching... before Charlie Brown raised his eyebrow, seeing what Linus was wearing. Linus was wearing a yodeler's outfit, much to his discomfort. Lucy was wearing a grim reaper costume, and Rerun was wearing a beagle suit.

"Oh, hello, Lucy, Linus, Rerun." Charlie Brown smiled... before he turned to Linus. "Linus, what are you-"

"DON'T. ASK!" Linus said in annoyance as Lucy smirked towards the bald boy.

"Well, Charlie Brown, I didn't think you'd find a new low, but congratulations, you managed to impress me. And pray tell, just HOW long will you be sitting down, waiting for the Great Pumpkin?" Lucy smirked. "Enlighten me."

Before Charlie Brown could respond, Linus turned to Lucy with a snap. "He'll wait for as long as it takes! Besides, I know Charlie Brown. He's a loyal friend to the end! I know he'll be the first to see the Great Pumpkin rise!"

"And you won't even be around to witness it. Because you're trick-or-treating with us, remember?" Lucy pointed out.

Linus opened his mouth to argue, before finding himself at a loss for words as he began to groan. Charlie Brown paused... as he gave a smile as he patted his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Linus. If I do see the Great Pumpkin, I'll be sure to come to you right away."

"Will you make him stay and wait when he does come?" Linus asked, his eyes showing hope.

"But of course!" Charlie Brown gave a smile. "I'll even beg and plead with him to stay and see you if I have to!"

Linus warmly smiled as he shook Charlie Brown's hand. "Then wearing this ridiculous outfit and skipping would totally be worth it..."

"Oh brother." Lucy rolled her eyes as she grabbed Linus. "Well, blockhead, I'm just going to say this. You're insane if you believe you can stay out all night and wait in a pumpkin patch."

"If for whatever reason Linus finishes trick-or-treating, he can come back and check on me. I'll still be here when Linus arrives..." Charlie Brown stated.

"That is, if the Great Pumpkin hasn't risen up before then!" Linus pointed out.

'Right!" Charlie Brown said as Lucy shook her head and motioned Linus and Rerun over.

"Well, whatever floats your boat." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Linus, Rerun, come on! The sooner we start trick-or-treating, the sooner we can get home and divide candy!"

"And the sooner I can go to the pumpkin patch!" Linus said with a grin as the three Van Pelt children started to walk off.

Charlie Brown nodded as he went in the pumpkin patch and sat down as he put the comic books and candy aside as he sat down. Charlie Brown gave a sigh to himself as he said, "And let my break commence..."

With that Charlie Brown grabbed the first comic and put it to his eyes as he started to munch on some candy as he gave a sigh. "Ah, this feels good... no people giving me rocks, no bad costumes... just me, alone in a pumpkin patch, just wanting to relax... I sure hope Sally's having fun with Peppermint Patty and Marcie. She did tell me she was trick-or-treating with them... I hope she's having fun..."

Unknown to Charlie Brown, far away from the other side of the pumpkin patch, nearby a tree, Peppermint Patty was peeking out as she turned towards the darkness, where Marcie was hiding in the shadows, covered in a silhouette form. "Well, Chuck's here at the pumpkin patch. Should we do it now?"

"Not yet. I need the mood to be perfect." Marcie said as Sally came by, seemingly holding a sign of some kind.

"I just hope this isn't a waste of time..." Sally grumbled. "I'm pretty sure my big brother will be pretty mad if you punked him."

"Don't worry, Sally, I assure you, Charles won't be tricked. I just want him to believe..." Marcie said from behind the shadows. "We'll wait an hour, then we can begin."

The girls groaned, but they nodded as Peppermint Patty turned to Snoopy and a few bird friends of his who were carrying instruments. "Remember, Snoopy, don't start the number yet until we're good to go!"

Snoopy saluted as he turned to his bird friends and barked the orders. The birds nodded as they were given time to set up their instruments.

* * *

An hour had past as Charlie Brown had just finished his third comic book and finished up the last bit of candy he brought along. Charlie Brown groaned as he shook his head, "I must be going crazy. Here I am, sitting in a pumpkin patch for my friend, who thinks I'm actually looking out for this "Great Pumpkin". Honestly, all the comic books he reads goes into his head. I just hope he gets over this "Great Pumpkin" phase and enjoys the 'trick-or-treat' phase."

Charlie Brown then put his comic down and sighed. "Well, at least I get a break from all those blasted rocks in my bags. I just don't understand why this neighborhood hates me so much every Halloween. What did I even do to earn rocks in my trick-or-treat bags anyway? Oh well."

Charlie Brown then leaned near a pumpkin as he looked up at the night sky. "At least the sky is beautiful tonight... a little chilly outside, but I guess that's Halloween for you. Still... Great Pumpkin, what a jo-"

All of a sudden, before the boy could say anything else, he heard a sound from the distance. Charlie Brown stopped short as he looked around. "What was that?"

He then heard the rustle of vines somewhere as he looked around. "L-Linus? Are you back already from trick-or-treat?"

"Charles..."

Charlie Brown shook nervously as he looked around, not recognizing the strange, loud voice. "Wh-wh-who said that?"

"Charles... look over there..."

Charlie Brown turned towards the direction where the voice came from fast and saw something rising from the pumpkin patch. Charlie Brown shook in fear, but stood firm as he watched what seemed to be a pumpkin shaped figure arising from the pumpkin patch. Charlie Brown covered his mouth in shock. "N-no... are you- are you- no... it can't possibly be..."

"Charles, I am the Great Gr- I mean, Great Pumpkin! And I have arisen out of this sincere pumpkin patch." The voice said as the pumpkin figure wiggled itself around.

"No… you can't be… you cannot be real. Are you?" Charlie Brown said stunned at the dark silhouette of the pumpkin that was far away, but clearly right in front of him.

From the farthest end of the pumpkin patch, Sally was underneath the vines holding a pumpkin like puppet as Peppermint Patty was holding a microphone in front of Marcie, who was hidden behind the trees as she gave a cough and shouted through the microphone, "Believe it or not, I am indeed quite real, Charles Brown."

Charlie Brown looked pretty skeptical as he squinted his eyes. "But are you? Let me see your face…"

"Give me a moment. I need some time to show you a form that only you can comprehend." Marcie said as Peppermint Patty put down the microphone.

Peppermint Patty nodded as she turned to Snoopy, who, along with Woodstock and some of his bird buddies, were holding instruments as the brown haired girl whispered , "Activate the fog lights and the music!"

Snoopy gave a thumbs-up as one of Woodstock's friends turned on a nearby fog machine that Snoopy just happened to have in his doghouse as everything was fogging up Charlie Brown's vision. Then Snoopy started to play a tune as Woodstock's band followed along. Marcie then began to sing as she was about to approach the fog.

(To the tune of "Let Me Be Surprised")

( **Marcie** )

 _ **Let me introduce myself to you, friend…**_

"I-I can't see a thing!" Charlie Brown was heard groaning from the fog.

 _ **I love all the good children…**_

"My glasses!" Marcie whispered as Peppermint Patty grabbed them away from her face.

"He'll recognize you in a minute if you have these on, just go on!" Peppermint Patty hastily whispered as she pushed Marcie towards the fog.

Marcie frowned, but continued singing, despite her squinting face and stumbling around the pumpkins, right towards a figure which she was sure was Charlie Brown, trying to see what was going on.

 _ **My job is to bring all the toys,**_

 _ **To the good ol' girls and boys**_

"Even you." Marcie said as the fog started to clear up a bit as she stumbled a bit as Charlie Brown's vision was starting to clear up.

"Me?" Charlie Brown said in shock, as his vision became more and more clear.

 _ **I am known around this world…**_

Charlie Brown's mouth dropped as his eyes went into a state of shock, upon seeing who he thought was the Great Pumpkin stepping out.

 _ **…as a holiday icon!**_

In front of Charlie Brown stood a girl about his age, with black hair, wearing an orange dress tied around a green sash, and black shoes with orange socks. And her eyes were a pretty blue to match. Before Charlie Brown could say something, the "Great Pumpkin" stumbled a bit before Charlie Brown reacted and grabbed her hand.

 _ **And you're my chosen one!**_

"Chosen… one?" Charlie Brown said in shock… as his mouth dropped in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes, but there he… she?... was, standing right in front of him. "You're the Great Pumpkin? You're-you're-"

"I know, I'm female. People rarely seem to acknowledge it." "The Great Pumpkin" blushed as Charlie Brown's mouth dropped as he held his head.

"I-I can't believe this! Linus was right all along!" Charlie Brown held his head as the music started to pick up.

"Believe it or not, Charles, this pumpkin patch has been chosen as sincere." "The Great Pumpkin" gave a smile. "And this year it's a bit of a doozy…"

Charlie Brown gasped as he said, "I got to get Linus!"

"Wait, what?" "The Great Pumpkin" asked in confusion.

"Uh, look, there's a bit of a misunderstanding here!" Charlie Brown stammered as he started to sing along.

( **Charlie Brown** )

 _ **I can't be involved! You got the wrong guy!**_

 _ **I just took the place of a crazy guy!**_

 _ **Actually, this guy is my friend,**_

 _ **But he's out trick-or-treat!**_

 _ **I just wanted a break!**_

 _ **With some candy to eat!**_

 _ **Ugh, this just got awkward,**_

 _ **Can I just please leave right now,**_

 _ **Because you got the wrong person!**_

Charlie Brown tried to run off, but "The Great Pumpkin" held firmly to his hand, much to his embarrassment.

( **Marcie** )

 _ **You are my chosen one, Charlie Brown…**_

"Are you sure…" Charlie Brown groaned.

 _ **Now let me show you my grace!**_

"Look, I'm not the one you should be talking to!" Charlie Brown said as he started to run off.

"No, I'm pretty sure I am, Charles." "The Great Pumpkin" said as she fluttered her eyes. "Linus told me to come to you to confirm your beliefs, and from the look on your face, I can see you believe."

"I-I just…" Charlie Brown started to stammer… as he let go of "The Great Pumpkin"'s hand.

"And now that we've met… let me go on my merry…" Marcie said as she was planning on twirling around… but she didn't see the pumpkin in her path (mostly due to how blind she was without her glasses) and stumbled over, causing her to squeal a bit.

Charlie Brown gasped as he ran over to the hurt "Great Pumpkin". "Are you okay?"

"I… I think I hurt my ankle, but other than that, I'm all right…" Marcie groaned as she tried to get up and yelped.

From the darkness on the other side of the patch, Sally, Peppermint Patty and Snoopy looked troubled as Snoopy stopped the music the birds were playing.

"Here, let me see…" Charlie Brown said as he quickly examined the leg. "It doesn't seem broken, but it does look sprained a little."

"Does it?" "The Great Pumpkin" said in embarrassment. "You'll have to forgive me, but in human form, I cannot see. It's a bit of a downside when transforming into a form."

"Well… why don't you turn back into a pumpkin and maybe fly?" Charlie Brown offered.

"I can't… because… I used up all my magic to maintain this form. I can't transform into a pumpkin for a good… er… three hours, max." "The Great Pumpkin" explained hastily, hoping Charlie Brown would buy it.

Charlie Brown looked a little doubtful at first, but seeing as how she was hurt, he knew he needed to help. And then, much to Marcie's surprise, Charlie Brown began to carry her bridal-style as he said, "I better take you over to my place then and get you patched up..."

"Will you?" "The Great Pumpkin" asked in surprise. "I mean, I feel greatly appreciated, Charles…"

Charlie Brown gave a warm smile as he started carrying who he believed to be "The Great Pumpkin" back to his home. Sally, Peppermint Patty and Snoopy watched as Sally motioned over, "Well, let's follow them! I want to see where this goes!"

"R-right, right, of course, of course!" Peppermint Patty said as she followed Sally. Snoopy and the birds picked up their instruments as they followed Peppermint Patty and Sally.

* * *

And with that, the fourth chapter is complete! How did you guys like it? Next time, Linus is beginning to enjoy the perks of trick-or-treating as Marcie continues to pretend to be a holiday icon whilst being treated by Charlie Brown! What will the latter lead to? You'll find out soon enough! And by the way, the song that was parodied there was that of the beginning parts of "Let Me Be Surprised" from All Dogs Go To Heaven, the part where Annabelle welcomes Charlie to heaven and Charlie complaining, only I changed all of the lyrics to make it a song parody! Let me know what you think! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Linus's First House & Marcie's Treatment

And now, we have the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the streets, Linus was following Lucy and Rerun around, still embarrassed by the costume he was wearing as Lucy turned to her first young brother, and smirked. "I think you're going to like trick-or-treating, Linus. It helps to have the most flair in your costumes, and the more creative the costume, the more candy you get."

"I somehow doubt that..." Linus grumbled in embarrassment as he looked around, passing by some other kids going around in costumes as he held a hand to his face. "This is the last time I let you choose my costumes for me..."

"And what is wrong with MY choice of costume?" Lucy turned to Linus with a glare and a curled up fist held to face level.

Linus's eyes shrank before squeaking, "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Lucy said as she pointed over to the house around the corner. "Now come on, here's the first house. I'll show you how we work trick-or-treating around here."

"Come on, Linus, it'll be fun!" Rerun smiled as he and Lucy approached the house. Linus followed behind nervously as Lucy rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, an adult answered the door as Lucy and Rerun confidentially said, "Trick or treat!"

Linus nervously said "Trick or treat." as well as he held the bag up.

After being commented on the cute costumes from the adult, the adult tossed a few treats into each of the kids's trick or treat bags before the kids thanked the adult before going on their way.

Rerun looked inside the trick-or-treat bag as he gave a smile, "I got myself a chocolate peanut butter cup and a caramel bar!"

"I got myself a left and right chocolate bar, and a white fun-sized chocolate bar!" Lucy smiled.

Linus looked down at his treat bag and... blinked a few times. "I got a rock... candy stick. In fact, I got TWO sticks of rock candy."

"Lucky!" Lucy whistled. "I didn't even know rock candy was a thing!"

"Apparently so!" Linus said. "I wonder if Charlie Brown realizes that maybe some of these rocks are actually rock candy."

Lucy paused. "Hmmm... I don't really know. Charlie Brown usually throws out his trick-or-treat bag full of rocks after one bad Halloween. Maybe he's never heard of rock candy."

"Or maybe he just doesn't like rock candy." Rerun pointed out.

"Anyway, you see what Halloween gives you, Linus?" Lucy smiled. "Free candy every Halloween by adults. No flying pumpkin, no toys, but you do get free candy each year on that day."

"Yeah, well, I still have faith in the Great Pumpkin!" Linus crossed his arms and held his head up in the air... before pausing. "Though I will admit... getting free candy from strangers does feel... pretty exciting."

"You'll get into the real spirit of Halloween soon enough!" Lucy smiled. "Now come on, we got plenty of houses to hit!"

Linus gave a nod as he held his trick-or-treat bag. "I'm ready!"

Lucy gave a smirk as the three siblings started walking along in costumes... and the more Linus walked to every house, asking for treats, the more he thought that having an experience like tonight... was exhilarating! In fact, along the way, he hummed a little song he remembered hearing from a Halloween special featuring a cat and a dog whose bodies were combined together. Sure, it didn't feature the Great Pumpkin in that special, but he had to admit, the tune was pretty catchy. But still, he couldn't help but wonder how Charlie Brown was doing in waiting for the Great Pumpkin to arrive.

* * *

Back with Charlie Brown, inside his home, laying down on the beanbag chair, Marcie was sighing a bit as she felt herself relaxing on the chair, giving a warm smile. She couldn't see anything of course, but she knew she felt safe as long as her beloved Charles was nearby. Speaking of which, Charlie Brown had came over with an ice bag as he carefully lifted her leg, but looked away from the lifted leg and straight towards her beautiful eyes as he laid her leg towards the ice pack. "Give it about a few minutes or so, and your leg will be fine. It's not as bad as it is, but I'm sure having something cold on it will stop the swelling a little."

"Th-thank you, Charles." Marcie blushed as she felt the cold ice on her leg.

"You're welcome... Great Pumpkin." Charlie Brown blushed. "I'm sorry, this is pretty weird coming from me, because up until now, I didn't believe you even existed."

"It's all right, Charles." Marcie said. "To be honest, when I got the letter from Linus, I knew I needed to prove myself to him, because he got his facts all wrong. I rise out of a sincere pumpkin patch, true, but I only deliver gifts to the town, not the whole world. I don't work miracles overnight, you know."

"Uh, well, obviously not, but..." Charlie Brown sighed. "Why rise up in front of me?"

"Because... because Linus already believed in me so much, I didn't need to appear in front of him. And to be honest, the pumpkin patch that he waited for me in back then didn't have enough vines growing around." "The Great Pumpkin" explained the rehearsed story she, Sally and Peppermint Patty had planned the night before as she looked Charlie Brown straight in the eye. "Plus, I only come out for people that don't believe."

"What about all the times when Linus brought in someone who didn't believe?" Charlie Brown asked curiously.

"Didn't count." Marcie said. "However, I know that one day, someone who waited in a pumpkin patch alone who didn't believe in me, and when the conditions were right, would come along..."

Charlie Brown gave a warm smile... before his eyes widened. "Oh my goodness!"

Marcie blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Well... your job as the Great Pumpkin is to deliver gifts to all the good boys and girls of the world, right? And because of me hurting your leg..." Charlie Brown started to sweat.

Marcie paused before giving a slight giggle as Charlie Brown looked towards her beautiful blue eyes in confusion. "Oh Charles, I was the one who was clumsy... and blind due to my human transformation. Believe me, this isn't your fault."

"Still, I want to make it up to you. I'd like to help... deliver gifts to the houses of everyone in my town." Charlie Brown said.

Marcie's eyes widened in surprise, as did three certain people watching from the window behind Charlie Brown. "Charles, you don't have to-"

"I don't have to, you're right... but I want to. I feel so bad and I don't want to be a burden, but... let me help you, Great Pumpkin. Since you're in no condition to transform. I can even lead you around town once the leg heals." Charlie Brown smiled. "It'll be like a little date."

The word date echoed in Marcie's head as images of Charlie Brown and her taking a romantic walk through the town popped into her mind... she blushed as she gave a warm and happy smile. "I think that would be lovely, Charles..."

Charlie Brown gave a sigh of relief, "Oh, Great Pumpkin, thank you. I promise, you won't regret having me as a partner. Anyway, would you like anything to drink? Milk, root beer, orange juice?"

"Root beer would be... fine, thank you." Marcie said dreamily.

Charlie Brown nodded as he started to go into the kitchen. Marcie then let out a happy sigh as her smile grew wider, her eyes fluttering in happiness.

Outside the house, Sally and Peppermint Patty noticed the lovesick smile on Marcie as Peppermint Patty frowned. "Great... she's lovesick once again..."

"Forget that!" Sally whispered as she pushed Peppermint Patty down. "This is not what we planned to do! Now we're expected to deliver toys to the neighborhood? Where are we going to find toys at this hour? All the shops will be closed by now."

Peppermint Patty frowned, "Well, we could always borrow a lot of stuff from somebody's house, put it in a sack and leave it by the door for Marcie and Chuck so that they can go around each house and deliver it."

"Who do we know that has a lot of stuff?!" Sally complained... before stopping as she and Peppermint Patty slowly turned to Snoopy.

Snoopy stared at them back with his ears drooping and his eyes going wide as saucers. The dog was quickly shaking his head and waving his arms, but the smirk on both of these girls's faces already had the idea rooted in their heads.

* * *

And the fifth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? All right, although October is over, I'm going to be like the Simpsons and having this Halloween story continue through November! Hopefully, this'll be finished by then! Next time, more shenanigans! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Linus Grows an Obsession

Time for this next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, the Van Pelt children were leaving the last house of the night as Lucy gave a smirk. "What a good haul! I don't think we'll ever top it ever again next Halloween!"

"I have to admit, we sure did get a lot more candy than usual this year." Rerun said.

"So... we're done here, then?" Linus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're done trick and treating. You can go back to your stupid pumpkin patch and wait for your so-called Great Pumpkin!" Lucy said as she and Rerun were going the other way.

Linus paused as he looked at his bag of candy, then looked over toward his departing siblngs. He couldn't believe he was admitting this, but... he actually had a lot of fun trick-or-treating! He found himself wanting more, and more! "Lucy, Rerun, wait!"

The two kids turned towards Linus in confusion.

"Are you sure there ARE no more houses to explore? Like, what about the other side of town?" Linus asked.

Lucy and Rerun's eyes widened in shock as Lucy said, "Are you telling us to actually go to the other side of town to get more treats? I don't know, Mom and Dad told us we're limited to four hours..."

"Exactly, and we still have two hours left! Why not go to the other end of town?" Linus smiled.

Both kids paused as Rerun turned to Lucy. "He's got you there."

"Hmmm... I don't know, Linus. Aren't we being a little too greedy? Should we share our candy with those less fortunate than us? Are we missing the spirit of Halloween?" Lucy pointed out.

Linus paused as he thought about it... before Lucy answered with a sinister grin. "Because no way in heck are we not! Let's get to the other end of town, first brother!"

"Lead the way, sister of mine!" Linus gave a smirk as Lucy started to go off, with treat bag in hand, with him following.

Rerun brought the rear as he gave a sigh. "I'm beginning to think that Linus is forgetting his own principles, here..."

* * *

Snoopy was banging his arms on the ground and throwing a tantrum like a child as Sally was holding a large sack and Peppermint Patty was putting in a lot of stuff from inside the doghouse into the sack.

"Woof... who knew Snoopy had so many Beatles records?" Peppermint Patty said as Snoopy glared at the inside of the dog house.

"Keep filling the sack, my big brother and Marcie are going to come out at anytime!" Sally said as she looked towards Chariie Brown's house in worry.

Snoopy pouted, but nodded in agreement as Peppermint Patty tossed in a tape recorder. "That should do it."

Snoopy glared at Peppermint Patty as she came out of the doghouse... before running into the doghouse to see what was taken and to see if there was a spare sack left.

Sally then pulled out a black marker from her pocket as she muttered, "In case of emergencies..." and put the words 'GREAT PUMPKIN SACK' in the front. "Now to get the sack over to the house before they come out, and fast!"

* * *

Inside Charlie Brown's house, as Charlie Brown was carefully helping Marcie sip her cup (as he found out the Great Pumpkin was blind in human form), Marcie gave a warm smile as she looked over in Charlie's direction. Even though she couldn't see without her glasses, she could easily tell from the blurry yellow and black stripe figure next to her was the boy she loved. And she was quite enjoying the treatment Charlie Brown was giving her. _"He'd make a great husband..."_

"Do you think you can move your ankle around a little?" Charlie Brown asked the pretty blue eyed girl.

"The Great Pumpkin" moved her feet around as she smiled. "They don't feel sore anymore, but... it's a shame I can't see what's going on... especially when the Great Pumpkin needs perfect vision..." Marcie then muttered under her breath, "Why did she have to take my glasses..."

Fortunately, Charlie Brown didn't quite catch that last part as an idea struck him. "Stay right there, I'll be right back."

Marcie raised an eyebrow as she watched the blur that was the boy she loved run out of the room. A few moments later, the blur came back seemingly holding something as he put them on Marcie's face. "There we go. Hopefully, you'll be able to see more clearly."

Marcie blinked as she looked around, her vision being clear and seeing Charlie's smiling face. She felt around her face as she felt the pair of glasses that were on her face. She felt around the ridges and noticed they were square glasses.

Charlie Brown explained, "Those were my mother's glasses. She wore them when she was young because she had a bit of a vision problem. But she told me that they always showed how beautiful her eyes were, and that's how my father fell for her."

"Are my eyes... beautiful, Charles?" Marcie asked, looking at Charlie Brown.

Charlie gave a grin. "Your blue eyes show up very clearly in those glasses, so... yeah..."

Marcie felt ready to swoon and made a note to ask her parents about glasses that can really show off someone's eyes... or at least one with square ridges. But Marcie kept her stance and said, "These work greatly, Charles. Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." Chalie Brown blushed a little. "Anyway, we better get started."

"Huh?" Marcie blinked in confusion. "On what?"

"Delivering the toys! You still have a job to do, right?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Huh? O-oh!" Marcie said, her eyes widening in shock as horror came to her mind. She was so busy thinking about the romantic walk with the boy she loved, she had forgotten about the lie. Charlie Brown was about to go to the door as he turned the knob. "Wait, Charles, maybe I-"

But Charlie Brown opened the door, and what did he see? Nothing but a sack that seemed to be full, with the words 'GREAT PUMPKIN SACK' written on it. Charlie Brown gave a smile as Marcie looked confused. "Don't worry, Great Pumpkin. Looks like your sack of toys came with you! Must have been some of your magic that brought it here."

"It was?" Marcie said in confusion before realizing that Sally and Peppermint Patty probably improvised and put a lot of things in a sack as she gave a smile, "I mean, it was! Well, let's get going, Charles! The neighborhood waits for no one."

"I'll help you carry your sack and I'll show you around!" Charlie Brown said as he started to drag the sack.

"Oh, Charles, you've been a big help, but maybe I can-" Marcie started.

"But nothing, I insist!" Charlie Brown said. "Besides, this is my fault, so I should be the one to make this right! Let me be your guiding light, Great Pumpkin. Please."

Marcie looked at Charlie Brown... before giving a warm smile. "You're so sweet, Charles..."

Charlie Brown blushed as he dragged the sack with one arm, and linked his hand with Marcie's as the two went off together, with Sally and Peppermint Patty following close behind... and Snoopy, carrying his own sack, grumbling to himself.

* * *

And with that, the sixth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, Linus begins to want more candy, but will that mean the end of an era? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Breaking the Obsession

And now, we're going to get going with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Oof..." Lucy groaned as her trick-or-treat bag was now full of candy, so full in fact, that she had to actually convert her own trick-or-treat bag to a sack as she was groaning. "Linus... are we done trick-or-treating yet? I think we have enough candy to last us until next Halloween..."

"Are you kidding?" Linus said, dropping his own sack of treats and glared at Lucy. "The night is still young, the tide is right, let's get out there and get some candy!"

"But Linus, time's almost up and I'm tired from walking and dragging these sacks!" Lucy groaned. "And we hit all the houses from the entire town! Why don't we just go home?"

"Go home?" Linus said in shock as he looked at Lucy's face, then at Rerun's face who was still exhausted as he was now carrying a sack as well. Linus laughed maniacally as he said, "Who wants to go home? Look at all the treats we can get! Candied apples, chocolate bars, peanut butter cups, rock candy..."

As Linus was looking into his trick or treat bag and listing all the treats in his bag, Lucy stood horrified as he whispered to Rerun, "I hate to say it, but I liked him BETTER when he was waiting for a fictional pumpkin in a pumpkin patch!"

"So what do we do?" Rerun asked.

"One thing we can do..." Lucy said as she turned to Linus. "Glad to see you're having fun, but I know you, Linus!"

Linus blinked in confusion as he looked up from his trick-or-treat bag. "Know me?"

"You're excited to get all this free candy, but on the inside, you're still worried because you're worried you'll miss out on seeing the Great Pumpkin rise up from the pumpkin patch! Despite the fun you're having getting these treats, you can't help but think to yourself, 'what about the Great Pumpkin? What if I miss him?'."

Linus blinked... before scoffing. "Charlie Brown would tell me if-"

"The blockhead probably already LEFT! Did you not think of that? He may be dense, but he's not dumb enough to hang around at a pumpkin patch ALL night! So, why don't you just check the pumpkin patch and see for yourself!" Lucy said.

"Go ahead, Linus! He's waiting for you!" Rerun said.

Linus crossed his arms. "You're just trying to get me out of another round of trick-or-treating, so nothing doing! Round Two, the Candy search!"

"Round Two?" Lucy squeaked as Linus started dragging his treat bag off. She sniffled a bit as she said, "I just want to go home and sleep!"

Rerun paused as he started to think as he followed Lucy, who was complaining about how heavy her treat bag was now... before he noticed three familiar friends of Lucy's hanging around a campfire... and immediately he had an idea. "Lucy?"

"What?" Lucy frowned as Rerun started whispering in her ear and pointed over to the girls. Lucy's eyes started to widen up as she gave a cheerful smirk. "Oh... oh my goodness, Rerun, you are a genius! I'll go talk with the girls, you get Linus over here!"

Rerun nodded as he put his trick-or-treat bag aside and started to run towards Linus. Lucy smirked as she ran over and met up with Violet, Patty and Frieda, who looked up and smiled as Violet said, "Lucy! How have you been doing?"

"How's Linus doing with his first night of trick-or-treating?" Frieda asked.

"Not good... it's a long story, but now he's obsessed with trick-or-treating, and won't rest until Halloween is over. It'll be MIDNIGHT before he decides to end his horrifying walk! I can't even feel my legs anymore! Listen, Rerun and I have a plan, and we need your help? Are you telling ghost stories right now?" Lucy explained quickly as the girls looked at Lucy in surprise.

"We were just about to start." Patty said.

"Great! Because I'm going first!" Lucy smirked. "Just follow my lead!"

The girls blinked as they turned to see Rerun dragging Linus over as Linus seemed to be complaining, "Why can't we go out to trick-or-treat? We have a lot more houses to go in Round Two!"

"Just a moment, before we do so, it's a tradition before Round Two to have a ghost story told." Rerun said as he dragged Linus over. "And Lucy here has a great story to tell!"

"Oh... she does?" Linus raised an eyebrow as he turned to Lucy and the girls. "Well, this better be a good story."

"Oh, it will be..." Lucy smirked. "All right, everybody, gather around and just imagine what happens outside when it gets late."

Linus sat down next to Violet as Rerun sat between Patty and Frieda as the five looked over at Lucy, beginning to tell her story.

"Around about midnight, ghosts and goblins and banshees get together for their nightly jamboree. There's things with horns and saucer eyes..."

Linus listened carefully as Lucy imitated some horns and scary eyes as she jumped with a scary expression, spooking Linus.

"Some with fangs about this size." Lucy explained as she used her fingers to imitate fangs.

"Oh, you mean some are fat." Patty explained.

"And some are thin." Frieda nodded.

"And some don't even wear their skin." Rerun said as he was sitting, looking evilly at his older brother.

Linus was looking horrified, yet curious as Lucy smirked. "For, I'm telling you, brother, it's a frightful sight, with what goes on at Halloween night."

Lucy then started to do a ritualistic dance as she started to tell the story through song.

(To the tune of 'The Headless Horseman')

( **Lucy** )

 _ **Tonight you know is Halloween night,**_

 _ ** **Trick-or-treat is what the kids all fight,****_

 _ ** **Treats are great, but there's a curse,****_

 _ ** **Called the Great Pumpkin, who's the worst!****_

Linus shook his head in shock as he raised an eyebrow.

( **Violet, Patty and Frieda** )

 _ **That's right, that pumpkin's bad**_

 _ **Just straight up mad!**_

( **Lucy** )

 _ **When he goes a flyin' 'cross the land**_

 _ **Holding his gun in his hand**_

 _ **Kids straight up scream in fear**_

 _ **As they run from the plant to steer way clear!**_

Lucy started to started to imitate a pumpkin and running as Linus cringed a bit, holding his head in horror.

( **Violet, Patty and Frieda** )

 _ **Run away, my friends**_

 _ **Or you'll meet your end!**_

( **Lucy** )

 _ **So there's no doubt when you meet him!**_

( **Rerun** )

 _ **He's just scary and he's very grim!**_

( **Lucy** )

 _ **He knows one day the first kid he meets!**_

( **Lucy and Rerun** )

 _ **His head goes off, and his heart he eats!**_

Linus was starting to shake in anger upon hearing this story as Lucy continued on.

( **Lucy** )

 _ **They say he's hungry for your soul**_

 _ **And he's set up a certain goal!**_

Lucy smirked upon seeing Linus ready to explode as she continued singing.

 _ **So he waits in the pumpkin patch,**_

 _ **And one kid goes in, ready to snatch!**_

( **Violet and Patty** )

 _ **He eats good girls and good little boys!**_

( **Frieda and Rerun** )

 _ **Even the bad kids, who make the noise!**_

( **Violet, Patty, Frieda and Rerun** )

 _ **Any ethnicity or race of one,**_

( **Lucy** )

 _ **The Great Pumpkin is no fun!**_

Linus shook his head in anger as he was about to explode.

( **Lucy, Rerun, Violet, Patty and Frieda** )

 ** _With a waving of his own viney arms,_**

 ** _He'll snap and get a kid to harm!_**

 ** _So don't bother doing a pleasant chant!_**

 ** _You can't reason with a crazy plant!_**

"THAT'S A LIE!" Linus screamed as he tossed his his trick-or-treat bag on the ground and glared at the girls. "You got the story of the Great Pumpkin all wrong! The Great Pumpkin is NOT like that at all. He's actually a quite benevolent Halloween entity who travels to the most sincere pumpkin patches and provides presents to good children!"

"Are you sure? I mean nobody's actually SEEN him." Patty smirked.

"That's because he hasn't risen from the pumpkin patch yet! I'll show you!" Linus growled. "He's a good pumpkin who rises from the pumpkin patch and gives toys to all the good children of the world! You'll see! He's not anything like you say! Hang on, Great Pumpkin, I'm coming for you!"

As Linus ran off, Lucy and Rerun smiled as Rerun sang a little,

( **Rerun** )

 _ **The curse is over, and we're now free!**_

Lucy smirked as she nodded towards the girls.

( **Lucy** )

 _ **There's a lesson here to be learned, my friends,**_

 _ **It's just bad to follow new trends!**_

 _ **But the best part of this whole feat!**_

 _ **Linus's bag is mine! Those treats!**_

Lucy swiped his trick-or-treat sack as the kids laughed and sang.

( **Lucy, Rerun, Violet, Patty and Frieda** )

 ** _With a waving of his own viney arms,_**

 ** _He'll snap and get a kid to harm!_**

 ** _So don't bother doing a pleasant chant!_**

 ** _You can't reason with a crazy plant!_**

Lucy and the girls laughed a little as Rerun sighed, "Well, at least things are semi-back to normal... I think..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Charlie Brown and Marcie, they were going around houses and leaving gifts on the front steps as they moved on. Charlie Brown felt a little relief as the bag kept getting lighter and lighter. All the while, Sally and Peppermint Patty were following close behind, with an angry Snoopy going to each doorstep and getting his own item back into his own sack.

"Man, people in this town sure LOVES Beatles records." Charlie Brown said as he pulled out a Beatles record and put it on the doorstep. "At least we have a couple more houses in this neighborhood..."

"So we do..." Marcie sighed happily as she put her head on Charlie Brown's shoulder.

Charlie Brown blushed at the pretty blue-eyed girl cuddling up next to him as he looked over at the next house and stopped shortly. "Uh-oh..."

"What's wrong, Charles?" Marcie asked as Charlie Brown stopped in fear.

"This is... HER house." Charlie Brown said as he pointed up to the house. "The house of the Little Red-Haired Girl."

"Oh..." Marcie looked disappointed. Somehow, she knew that the Little Red-Haired Girl would be brought up, but she had been hoping that the boy she liked still wouldn't be pining for her. "I take it you have a crush on her?"

"Well... I, er..." Charlie Brown blushed. "That is, I've met her eyes a few times, but we never actually... well... talked. I always tell myself that I should go up there and talk to her, but I never have the guts to do it... but you know what? This time, with a real holiday icon by my side, I'm sure she'll be very impressed!"

Marcie started to look worried as Charlie Brown was about to go over to the house... when the two of them noticed a door opening. Charlie Brown yelped as he ducked in the bushes, taking Marcie with her. "Ch-Charles, what on ear-"

Charlie Brown and Marcie watched as the door opened as a couple figures stepped out. Charlie Brown gasped, "That's definitely the Little Red-Haired Girl, but... who is that with her?"

"I can't seem to make out the image from here, but... the other figure seems to be... flirting with the Little Red-Haired Girl?" Marcie asked in surprised.

"Flirting?" Charlie Brown squeaked as he and Marcie watched. "I-I... I can't believe it... someone ELSE pined for the Little Red-Haired Girl! And she seems to be... accepting him... and she's...kissing him on the ch-"

"Oh my gosh..." Marcie covered her mouth in shock as she turned to a comatose Charlie Brown. "Charles? Charles? Charlie Brown? Say something!"

Marcie turned to watch as she noticed the Little Red Haired Girl going back inside with the other figure going the other way. As soon as everything was clear, she turned to Charlie Brown in sympathy as she took Charlie Brown's hand. "Let's go, Charles... it's clear you need to be away from this place for a while."

Charlie Brown couldn't respond, but he was well aware the "Great Pumpkin" was leading him away somewhere. Sally and Peppermint Patty watched the whole affair, saying nothing as they turned towards the departing people in sympathy. Snoopy, on the other hand, grabbed the left behind sack and put it in with his other things, smiling that he got everything back before things could get out of hand!

* * *

The seventh chapter is now complete! How did you guys like it? I know, I know the Peanuts Movie exists, but just for continuity's sake, we're going by the comic timeline in which the Little Red-Haired Girl is never seen. Besides, it would make for an interesting part of the story, wouldn't you say? Next time, Marcie comforts Charlie Brown as Linus arrives to find an empty pumpkin patch! By the way, the above song is a parody of the Headless Horseman song from "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad". Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. Sharing The First Kiss

And now, we're going to get going with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later on, near a brick wall that was always stationed near the park, Charlie Brown was leaning out towards the wall, sighing in sadness. Standing next to him was Marcie, still in her "Great Pumpkin" garb, as she gave a sigh. Even now, she and Charles still couldn't believe what they had seen just recently.

"Charles, I just want to say just how sorry I am for you to have witnessed that." Marcie said in concern.

"I just... I just feel so helpless and worthless." Charlie Brown looked down in sadness. "Like, all my pining for the Little Red-Haired Girl was all for nothing... and to find out she has an admirer that she returns her feelings for... I'll never get a girl to like me back."

Marcie looked over at Charlie Brown, feeling sad and sympathetic for him. "Charles... look at me."

Charlie Brown did so as she cupped his face with her hands and stared at him through his eyes. "First of all, you're not a loser. Why, you've got to be the bravest, most determined boy that I know of. Sure, things don't go easily well for you, but you always got back up, even after a worse situation. It's what made you want to succeed in kicking the football out of Lucy's hands, what made you a successful coach, and you take care of Snoopy very well. No matter what the situation, you never gave up. But in the case of the Little Red-Haired Girl, they say that if you love someone, you let them go and be happy, right?"

Charlie Brown paused for a moment as the Great Pumpkin's words rang through his mind. "I-I suppose you're right. And I never really talked with her anyway, so... maybe I should just let her be happy with her new boyfriend..."

"You'll find love someday, Charles. It could be right in front of you right now." Marcie said... as she sighed. "I apologize, but I've never given a lot of sound advice before..."

"No, no... you're doing great." Charlie Brown said as he looked at the "Great Pumpkin". "But... you remind me of someone I know... someone who was blind like you, except she wore glasses... and likes wearing red."

"Oh?" Marcie raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah... she's a little weird at times, but I find her... sweet and adorable." Charlie Brown gave a warm smile. "No matter what, she always seems to put a smile on my face whenever I see her. But... I don't know. Sometimes she asks me odd questions that I'm not sure how to respond to, and she always gets angry at me for no reason."

Marcie blinked in confusion as she asked, "What type of questions, Charles?"

"Most of the times, she asks me if I like her, and I always respond with 'Do I what?', like I'm surprised she asks the question." Charlie Brown said. "But before I go any further, she gets mad at me and leaves in a huff."

"Oh..." Marcie said as she looked back. "I'm-I'm sure she probably means if she's wondering if you like her... as in, if it's more than just a friend or whatever."

"Oh... I wish she could have just asked me that." Charlie Brown said. "I wouldn't say if it was more than a friend, as I feel we're good friends already, but she does always bring a smile to my face, always cheers me up when I'm feeling down... and the way she hugs me is sweet..."

Marcie gave a big smile as she started to blush. Charlie Brown paused as he said, "Come to think of it, out of all the girls I would probably date, if the Little Red-Haired Girl was taken, which she is, I'd probably ask Marcie out on a date, just because she's shown nothing but kindness to me."

Marcie let out a squeal as she grabbed Charlie Brown's face and pulled him into a kiss... more of a shared kiss on the lips, surprising Charlie Brown. Unlike most kisses he received on the cheek, this kiss was more intentional, this kiss was real... it almost felt like a slice of heaven was given to Charlie Brown as instinct took over and he kissed her back.

Sally and Peppermint Patty just watched this with their mouths dropped in shock... before Sally gave a smile. "Awwww... aren't they cute..."

Peppermint Patty paused... before giving a little bit of a smile. "Yeah... I suppose they make a cute couple. I can tell easily."

* * *

Meanwhile, at an empty pumpkin patch, silence could only fill the area... until footsteps were heard coming from a distance. Pretty soon, Linus had came into the pumpkin patch as he was still angry, taking a deep breath... but then he looked around as if looking for someone. He growled. "I knew it... I knew he would ditch the area. I knew he didn't believe in the Great Pumpkin!"

Linus growled... before sighing and taking a deep breath. "Oh well... at least I'm here now. Sorry for leaving you like that, my old friend. But I'm here now, and I'm ready for you to rise out of the pumpkin patch, Great Pumpkin! And I'm not moving out of the patch until you come out and prove to me you aren't a killer! Because I know you, Great Pumpkin! You're not what Lucy says! You aren't a pumpkin bent on revenge. You're a pumpkin who has good nature in his heart! And I know I'm right!"

Linus sighed as he crossed his arms and looked out intently at the pumpkin patch. "Well... I guess I shouldn't complain. At least I'm back, and I'm here to stay!"

With that, Linus gave a heavenly sigh as he put his hands on his face and rested his elbows upon a pumpkin, keeping an eye out for the fictional Great Pumpkin. Linus then looked down in sadness as he said, "Shame I couldn't trick-or-treat any longer, though... it was pretty fun..."

Linus then shook his head and frowned in determination. "No, no, Great Pumpkin sighting comes first! But when I see that Charlie Brown again... boy, am I going to give him what for!"

* * *

And with that, the eighth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, Charlie Brown and "The Great Pumpkin" share a small dance with each other. There's more to it than that, but you'll have to find out for yourself! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Last Dance Before Saying Goodbye

We're just about almost done with this fic, so let's get this one out of the way! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Marcie and Charlie Brown were holding each other tightly as their kiss seemed to last a little longer than anticipated. Charlie Brown was still shocked that not only was the girl in front of him still kissing him, but he was kissing back. He didn't know how long they held this formation, but for the moment he didn't care. Once Marcie and Charlie Brown had separated from the kiss, they sighed as if eternal bliss was over.

Marcie's eyes widened as she realized what she had just done and covered her mouth in horror. "Ch-Charles, I'm sorry, I-"

"Great Pumpkin... why did you kiss me?" Charlie Brown asked in confusion.

Marcie sighed in relief as she realized that Charlie Brown still didn't recognize her... which was probably good. "I-I don't know, I guess I just appreciate how good of a heart you got, when you described that one girl. You know, maybe you should try talking with her sometime."

"I-" Charlie Brown was about to argue that the Great Pumpkin didn't really answer his question, but then he sighed. "I suppose that's a good point, but... now my heart is pounding differently... I just can't get over this sensation. I was hoping to save this kiss for someone special and... now I feel like a worthless cheater..."

Marcie gasped in horror as she looked down. "I'm sorry, Charles. I guess romance can be complicated for a gr- er, pumpkin."

Charlie Brown looked over at the Great Pumpkin before sighing. "I suppose it can't be helped."

Somewhere deep in the bushes, soft music began to play as Charlie Brown heard the sound. He didn't bother asking where the music came from (as he figured that there was always somebody practicing a flute in the park every now and again) as he turned to the pumpkin dressed girl in front of him. "Er... would you like this dance?"

Marcie blushed, but smiled as she and Charlie Brown held each other and began to dance, Marcie giggling. "I feel just like a fairy tale princess..."

"I just can't help but feel that... somehow, this is right." Charlie Brown said, looking into the Great Pumpkin's beautiful blue eyes behind the square glasses. "And this is what's driving me crazy..."

* * *

Behind the bushes, Sally and Peppermint Patty watched Snoopy playing the flute as the birds came back and played some instruments to lighten up the mood. Peppermint Patty sighed as she looked over at the dancing, happy couple. Sally, on the other hand, looked at her watch as she looked worried. "We better wrap this up. We're about close to nine o'clock. Mom and Dad are expecting me at home any minute."

"I'll give the signal!" Peppermint Patty nodded as she peeked out of the bushes as she noticed Marcie hugging Charlie Brown happily as she was dancing, with Charlie Brown singing a little song. Peppermint Patty waved her hands, much to Marcie's notice as her eyes widened. It was the signal to leave. She nodded as she looked over at Charlie Brown. Peppermint Patty nodded as she ducked her head back into the bushes, but not before the bushes made a rustling sound.

* * *

"What was that?" Charlie Brown asked as he turned around fast, but saw nothing.

"Er, probably just the wind... which means I have to get going myself, Charles." Marcie said as she let go of Charlie Brown and took off the glasses she gave him. Marcie then handed the glasses to Charlie Brown, saying, "Here. I won't need these because I'll be turning back to my true form soon."

"Wh-what? Already? But I feel like we just got started!" Charlie Brown said in shock.

"Unfortunate, is it not?" Marcie sighed. "I wish I could stay a little longer, but I have other kids to give toys to... thank you for all your help, but I can do the rest from here."

"But... is there a way I can see you again? I still have to show you to-" Charlie Brown started. but not before fog rolled around, covering Charlie Brown and Marcie, Charlie Brown's vision being hazed by the fog. "What-s going on?"

"My transformation has just commenced." Marcie said as Peppermint Patty ran out into the fog and gave Marcie her glasses back as she quickly put them on. "Pretty soon, I will be nothing more than a mere flying gr- er, pumpkin. And once that's done... I'll be on my way..."

"Wait! I still have to introduce you to-" Charlie Brown started, but as the fog cleared up, the figure that was standing in front of him... was gone.

"Farewell, Charles. And if you ever do see that girl... talk to her... who knows? She may return your feelings..." "The Great Pumpkin" called from somewhere, though if it was from the sky, he didn't know.

Charlie Brown just stood there, stunned as his heart was still beating... he gave a big smile as he thought to himelf, "I have got to tell Linus about this!"

At that very moment, Lucy and Rerun were coming over, dragging behind three large candy sacks as Lucy noted Charlie Brown standing in the middle. "Charlie Brown? Finally got bored of the pumpkin patch, huh?"

Charlie Brown then turned to see Lucy approaching him. "Lucy, where's Linus! I need to talk to him!"

"He should be waiting in the pumpkin patch... why are you holding a pair of-" Lucy started.

"Thanks!" Charlie Brown said as he started to run off, leaving a stunned Lucy just standing in confusion.

"O...kay?" Lucy blinked a few times as she heard the rustling of bushes. She turned around to see Lucy, Peppermint Patty and Marcie coming out, the latter looking like she was the happiest girl of her life. "Sally, Peppermint Patty? Marcie? First of all, what is that orange dress you're wearing, and second... where are your costumes."

"Er... we didn't go trick-or-treating. Long story." Sally groaned... before noticing three large sacks. "Whoa!"

"Yeah, we made a big haul thanks to Linus." Rerun said.

"You guys want any of Linus's candy? I have a feeling Linus won't be coming back for the sack." Lucy offered.

"Yes, please!" Sally sighed in relief.

"Please do." Peppermint Patty nodded as the two reached into Linus's left behind sack and filled their candy sacks. "At least we have something to take home..."

Lucy then took note of Marcie's happy face. "What's the matter with her?"

Marcie could only give out a happy sigh, a blush apparent on her face as Sally gave a sigh. "We'll tell you everything in the morning, just... can we all agree we don't tell Charlie Brown or Linus about this?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

* * *

Linus, in the meantime, was sitting down in the pumpkin patch when he heard a rustling in the vines. His eyes widened as he got up.

"THE GREAT PUMPKIN! I knew it! You're-" Linus started before his ears picked up the sound to his left. He turned around and saw Charlie Brown panting and approaching him. Linus frowned in disappointment. "Oh... don't do that, Charlie Brown, I thought you were the Great Pumpkin. Where the heck have you been? You weren't in the pumpkin patch when I arrived!"

"Linus, I got to tell you something! I actually met the Great Pumpkin!" Charlie Brown said in excitement.

"Wh-what?" Linus's eyes widened in shock... and gasped in excitement. "You did? Where, where is he now?"

"She's gone, already left, but I-" Charlie Brown said.

"She?" Linus stopped being excited and just raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Charlie Brown nodded as he proceeded to tell him the story about how the Great Pumpkin appeared in front of him, and transformed into a human girl with beautiful blue eyes, and how he helped her deliver toys in the neighborhood, and how they danced into the night. Pretty soon, Charlie Brown finished his story up by saying, "She was completely odd, but she was very cute. And on top of that, she gave me a kiss... call me crazy, Linus, but I think I'm in love with the Great Pumpkin."

Linus just stood there, listening to the story the whole time as he nodded along to it... as he gave a smile. "Charlie Brown... I know I don't normally talk badly of you, but I think... that your meeting the Great Pumpkin..."

"Yes?" Charlie Brown smiled.

"...is a load of baloney!" Linus growled in anger.

Charlie Brown's mood then dampened in confusion. "Huh?"

"The Great Pumpkin transforms into human girls and you fall in love with one? Please, Charlie Brown. Everybody knows that the Great Pumpkin can't transform into anything! Not to mention that the Great Pumpkin is ALWAYS depicted as a male figure! I should know, I have my sources! Did you even READ the comic the Great Pumpkin was from!" Linus ranted.

"B-bu-" Charlie Brown stammered. "But she was real. I saw her with my own two eyes!"

Linus rolled his eyes. "Your story is just as unbelievable as Lucy's was when she spreaded false information about the Great Pumpkin!"

"B-"

"Away with you, non-believer! Besides, I know for a fact that you just wanted to make up a lame excuse for leaving your post!" Linus crossed his arms. "And I will be sitting in this pumpkin patch all night until the Great Pumpkin comes!"

"But I'm telling the truth!" Charlie Brown said.

"...if you are telling the truth... then I'm sorry Charlie Brown, but you've just got pranked..." Linus crossed his arms.

"Linus..." Charlie Brown said, but it was the final word on the matter as Linus turned his attention to the front of the pumpkin patch. He sighed as he started to leave the pumpkin patch, leaving Linus alone.

As he was about to head home, the bald headed kid looked up at the sky as he said to himself, "Who are you really, Great Pumpkin?"

* * *

And the ninth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Yeah, sorry I didn't have Marcie in her Great Pumpkin garb meet up with Linus, but in truth, I had the idea for this ending long before this all happened. Next time, we'll be heading to the final chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Aftermath of Halloween Night

And now, the final chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, on November 1st, Charlie Brown woke up and got out of bed, groaning to himself. All night long, he had the weirdest dream, trying to figure out who the Great Pumpkin really was... but much to his sadness, he couldn't figure out anything... so, with a heavy heart, he dressed up for the day and took a walk to the park.

Pretty soon, he found himself near the brick wall where he and the Great Pumpkin shared their first kiss... and sighed. Maybe the Great Pumpkin wasn't real... but the girl behind the mask certainly was... he even wondered if he would ever see those shining blue eyes again...

As Charlie Brown stared out from the wall, a figure approached... none other than a fully awake and smiling red wearing girl with her favorite glasses donning her face. She noticed that the boy she shared a kiss and a dance with just last night standing behind the brick wall, sighing in disappointment. Eying both ways to see if nobody was looking, she approached Charlie Brown with a small smile. "Good morning, Charles. Is this spot taken?"

"H-huh?" Charlie Brown blinked as he turned to see Marcie. "Oh... no, of course not. Go right ahead, Marcie."

Marcie gave a nod as she stood next to Charlie Brown, staring out the same brick wall as they both looked in silence. After that couple minutes of awkwardness, Charlie Brown turned towards the girl, asking, "So, how was your Halloween last night?"

"Magical." Marcie smiled a little.

"So, I guess you got a lot of candy, then." Charlie Brown said.

"H-huh? Oh, candy, right. Yeah. Plenty of treats. I'm sorry you had to miss trick-or-treating last night, Charles." Marcie said.

"Well... uh... better your night than mine." Charlie Brown sighed. "I may not have gone trick-or-treating last night, but I did find... a romance with a girl."

"Oh?" Marcie raised an eyebrow. "Who was she?"

"...apparently, according to Linus, not who I thought she would be. And I don't think I'll ever see her again." Charlie Brown said. "She came around, claiming herself to be the Great Pumpkin, but after a couple of hours with her and she left, I told Linus about it, who not only yelled at me for being a fool, but told me some facts about the Pumpkin... that even I didn't know about."

"I guess it's true what people say." Marcie said, listening to Charlie Brown's story as she looked down in disappointment. "Dressing up as the Great Grape can be very blasphemous."

"Pumpkin." Charlie Brown rolled his eyes. "But you know, that girl posing as the Great Pumpkin, she did help me realize one thing..."

Marcie looked over to Charlie Brown in confusion as he turned towards the girl with a smile. "Marcie, I don't give you enough credit. Aside from the Little Red-Haired Girl, who I've never talked with, I think you're the most prettiest girl I know. And I think any guy would be lucky to have a smart girl like you."

"Really? That's sweet of you to say, Charles..." Marcie smiled a little. "Does this mean... you like me, Charles?"

"Do I what?" Charlie Brown blinked in confusion.

Marcie gave a slight frown... before shaking her head and smiling. "Still as clueless as ever..."

Marcie then pulled out a cleaning cloth from her pocket and took off her glasses as she started to clean them. Charlie Brown then immediately noticed Marcie's eyes... and how they matched the color of the eyes of the girl in the pumpkin dress... and with that, he immediately envisioned Marcie wearing that same pumpkin dress, if only for a brief moment...

Marcie then put her glasses back on as she gave a nod. "Well, I better get going. I promised to practice some football with Peppermint Patty. See you later, Charles."

Charlie Brown just stood stunned as he watched Marcie leave and go off. He just stood there for a brief minute as he started to think. "No... impossible... she couldn't be... could she?"

As he stood there pondering and pondering, Marcie kept walking... though she couldn't help but look back... hiding a smirk on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and Sally were sitting together on the park bench and talking as each of them had just exchanged stories, Sally smiling, "So, I guess Linus is disappointed that the Great Pumpkin didn't show up... yet again?"

"You got that right." Lucy said. "Still, better than him trick-or-treating with us. Seriously, if it hadn't been for MY made-up Great Pumpkin theory, I don't think we would have lasted the night."

"At least you left some candy for my sweet babboo..." Sally gave a smile.

"Well..." Lucy shifted her eyes as she shook her head. "I still can't believe you and Peppermint Patty managed to help Marcie try to get that blockhead to fall for him by dressing her up to a vision of a Great Pumpkin. That would have made for a mean prank idea."

"To Marcie, it wasn't a prank." Sally explained... as she gave a smirk. "Although... seeing as how my big brother was fooled, maybe the same can be done to Linus next year. I'll dress up as the Great Pumpkin and sway him into being my boyfriend!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good luck with that. He would recognize your voice in a heartbeat, and anyway, the other day, Linus told me himself that he has a preference for one girl."

Sally blinked twice before turning to Lucy. "What?"

"Oh, didn't you know? He has an Hawaiian pen pal that he exchanges letters with and they talk with each other with cutesy names each time. Linus even told me himself that she was pretty cute... and weird." Lucy explained.

Sally glared at Lucy. "A picture, or he's making it up!"

"Gladly." Lucy said as she handed Sally a picture of a young black-haired Hawaiian girl wearing a red dress decorated with white feathers and sandals, holding a smile on her face. "This is Lilo Pelekai. Linus started exchanging letters with her for a project last year, and they've been talking since then."

Sally's eyes widened in horror... before dropping down from the bench in shock. Lucy shook her head as she looked at the picture of the Hawaiian girl. "Maybe I shouldn't tell her that she's planning to come for a visit in our town for Thanksgiving..."

With that, the autumn leaves continued to fall as most of the kids were getting ready for Thanksgiving. Sure, Linus was disappointed that the Great Pumpkin never showed up, but he was more determined than ever... because there was always next year!

* * *

 **Special thanks to LivingOnLaughs, for the idea of Marcie's Pumpkin Dress.**

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And thus, the story has come to a close! How did you guys like it? For those wondering about the Lilo thing, she's from Lilo & Stitch, and she and Linus were a crossover pairing that I shipped from a long time ago... about ten to eleven years ago, in fact. I still ship this crossover pairing, in fact. And no, before you ask, I'm not doing a Thanksgiving story, though I would like to get back to doing a Linus x Lilo story soon... well, anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a VERY wonderful day!


End file.
